Private Tutor
by Thriced
Summary: Korra is desperate to airbend before her fated match against Amon. To her surprise, Asami offers a sparring session against the Avatar and a little bet on the side. Korrasami


**Private Tutor**

**.**

* * *

.

Korra did a double-take. Asami sat innocently under a large tree on Air Temple Island with the rest of the Avatar Crew.

"Wh- what? You want to spar with me?" Korra's bright blue eyes widened.

The sun felt hotter all of a sudden.

The Avatar did recall how Asami Sato, heir to an amazing legacy, whom she used to peg as "prissy", had disarmed and defeated equalists so gracefully. Korra didn't even know it was possible to look so elegant while fighting crime. The dark-skinned girl wondered what else this Asami Sato had up her sleeve... However, she still couldn't picture herself going all out on such a delicate-looking girl. Her entire life was spent fighting... well... guys.

It was a beautiful day. Oddly warm for a cold season. The sun shone brightly amidst the vast, open sky as the grassy plains below lazily rolled with the warm breeze. The afternoon was nearing its end after a long day of helping Korra unsuccessfully airbend.

The Avatar had requested help from her trusty Fire Ferret teamates as Amon grew stronger. Her strong sense of justice and anxiety didn't allow her to sit idly while the Equalists threatened the city.

Unfortunately, Bolin had tapped out of the fights after she had launched him over the temple with just a kick. Mako was also now sporting a black-eye to match his equally bruised ego.

"Yes. Maybe I should try," Asami's emerald eyes bore into hers as she leaned back on her arm. Her smile was sincere.

"Oh… uhh…" The Avatar's eyes quickly darted away after catching a glimpse of Asami's eyes burning holes into hers. Ever since they came to live on Air Temple Island, and after Korra realized her wrong assumptions about the rich girl, she had trouble conversing with her. A tomboyish personality made it easy to talk to guys and joke around with them but Asami was a whole different species. Korra would feel nervous each time she sensed the girl approach the vicinity. What made it worst was the fact that she smelled so damn good. It was a mild and pleasantly sweet scent. The kind that lingered there gently almost like an after-taste and wasn't overbearing at all. Just perfect. And so pleasant...

"C'mon Korra! Maybe Asami's awesome gentle palms of awesomeness can bring out the softer and more "spiritual" side in you!" Bolin grabbed Korra in a headlock and wiggled his finger as if to emphasize the whole spiritual thing.

"Uh, but… I-I don't know if this is a good idea…" she stuttered, eyes searching Mako for help.

The fire-bender smiled sheepishly, shrugging in defeat. His black-eye definitively started swelling, "Hey maybe us boys are just too rough."

They did have a point. Sparring and training with the boys often made her use every other element than air. She just couldn't focus on air-bending in the heat of the battle.

Maybe as a non-bender Asami could leave her time to channel some air.

"C'mon Korra, you scaaaaaaaared?" The earth-bender nudged his friend in the ribs. Bolin knew exactly how to get under the girl's skin.

"Oh alright! Fine! Bring it! I'm not scared but don't blame me if you get hurt!" Korra promptly stood up arms crossed. Her eyes avoided Asami's gaze. She stared beside her instead, embarrassed at the entire situation. "I'm not going to use any bending though! Unless I manage to Airbend," she added at the end with a sigh.

The older girl took her time to get up. Bolin grinned mischievously at Mako who could only sigh. The boys scuttled back to leave some space for the girls.

"How about loser gets the shower last?" The taller girl even had the courage to place a bet on this fight. Fine by Korra. If she wanted the freezing cold leftover water then the Avatar wasn't in much of a position to complain.

She didn't want to voice how she knew Asami was going to lose though. Graceful or not she was no match for Korra's honed speed. The Avatar's eyes darted to the boys who were looking back at her with equal surprise at the bold proposal. "Um, that's fine with me."

Leaves chimed overhead as the wind picked up. There was a silence. Korra couldn't help but peer into Asami's eyes. The lush green orbs were transfixed on hers. There was absoltuely no sign of distress. They were void of anything... impossible to read.

Asami had to borrow some of Korra's clothes. The Avatar had to admit, Asami filled them a lot better than she ever could. She lent her one of her simple, blue tanktops whose neckline dipped down a lot more than her usual collar. Korra mostly wore it as a pyjama, but Asami managed to make it look fashionable under her discarded jacket. Korra didn't know why she kept mentally cursing at the wonderful weather. Her eyes kept drifting to the contours of the dark-haired girl's frame, a horrible distraction.

"Aaaaand, fight!" Bolin yelled out. Pabu jumped in excitement.

The girls didn't move. Korra still had her arms crossed, as if to appear tough, but she really had no idea what to expect. She truly didn't want to hurt the other girl. Asami's calculating eyes patiently waited for her to approach.

"So be it," thought Korra. "Quickly take her out without hurting her."

Within a fraction of a second the avatar closed the distance between the two. A swift tackle to the ground would assure her victory but as Korra's arm circled around the girl's frame, she found herself flipping through the air and landing in a heap right behind her opponent.

Korra, winded from the attack, gasped partially from the surprise and shock. What had just happened?!

Her eyes found Asami standing gracefully above her ready for more. It hadn't processed inside Korra's head yet that the taller girl had just flipped her so easily. The two boys stared with their mouths open wide.

The Avatar picked herself off the ground gingerly. She felt her cheeks and ears flare in embarrassment of her underestimation. Korra searched Asami's eyes for smugness but found none. The taller girl was just poised in complete concentration.

There's no way she was going to lose after this.

Korra lunged at Asami once more but this time with a little more precaution. Instead of throwing another tackle the shorter girl decided to sweep at her feet in hope of making her opponent fall.

A flash of green eyes and the next moment became another blur. Korra felt the taller girl grab her leg and flip her once again. Before she knew it, she was once again on the ground. How did she... but...

Her head was aching. That was a particularly bad fall but she immediately bounced back on her feet and threw a punch, a kick, a punch, an uppercut. Each and every one of her attacks were side-stepped or redirected by her opponent's soft hands. How can such a gentle girl have this much skill in combat?! Asami still hadn't attacked her!

It was on the last lariat that Korra could feel Asami's grab her by the shoulder and spin her around making her lose her footing.

The Avatar had fallen once again except this time her body was pinned down. Cerulean blue eyes widened in surprise. Asami's face was mere centimetres from her own and those emerald green eyes sparkled with amusement. Those full lips curled upwards in a victorious smile, but it wasn't snarky, nor cocky.

Korra's cheeks flared even brighter. She became aware of the girl's body on top of her own. There it was. That delicious scent of Asami Sato. That subtle sweetness she could almost taste. Asami had to use her entire weight and strength to keep Korra pinned. The Avatar tried to wriggle free as her face became hotter than Mako's flames, however, even her hands were pinned down... above her head by Asami's longer, slender arms. Korra felt so vulnerable like this but she didn't hate it either. Not when Asami was the one pinning her.

"So," the older girl purred, "does that mean I win?"

Korra mentally cursed at how low and sultry Asami's voice could be.

"I told you not to underestimate her Korra!" Bolin shouted in the background. Bolin didn't say any of that but Korra was far too distracted by the other girl's innocent smile to correct him. Korra's face was probably redder than Mako's scarf by now. She could feel her heart race faster than ever as her palms became wet with sweat. Words were stuck in her throat, she couldn't find any words.

"Words, words, words, say something!" the blue-eyed girl bit her lips, her thoughts going mental.

"Maybe I can tutor you sometime," offered Asami innocently.

Korra's mouth went dry. Her pride as the Avatar had been knocked down a peg. Instead of feeling ashamed about it though, Korra couldn't help but feel a little excited... and anxious. "Y-yeah that would be great!" she sheepishly grinned back. Azure eyes were locked on emerald. There was no escaping her gaze this time. Korra noticed a slight pink hue on the other girl's cheeks. Could she have been flushed from their fight? But she barely moved...

Asami gracefully got up and helped the younger girl back on her feet before Korra could inspect her face further.

"I guess you're last in the shower tonight," chuckled the older girl as she turned around and walked towards the boys.

Korra could have sworn that she saw Asami cheeks flush a little more as she turned away from her.

.

* * *

.

A/N:  
I haven't written in years... I miss writing terribly even though I've probably become really rusty by now.  
Reviews are specially appreciated :). You guys might inspire me to keep going after my long, long hiatus. I was reading reviews I had never seen for my other stories and it really inspired me to write this one and continue and finish the ones I've started a long time ago.

Stay tuned.


End file.
